The California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC), located at the University of California, Davis, requests funds to renew the base operating grant #P51-OD011107 for the next five year period (May 1, 2015 through April 30, 2020). The CNPRC renewal reflects a strategic emphasis on multidisciplinary research teams that focus on the development and use of nonhuman primate models of human health and disease. Currently in the 53rd year of operation, the CNPRC serves a range of NIH-supported investigators nationwide. From inception through the current year, the CNPRC has been highly responsive to the research community by providing high quality animals, facilities, tools, and services driven by the intellectual infrastructure of the Core Scientists that guide and conduct basic and translational research with nonhuman primates. The goals for the next funding period are reflected in the following Specific Aims: (1) Conduct state-of-the-art research and scientifically contribute to the understanding and treatment of human disease with nonhuman primate models across the age spectrum, (2) Provide exceptional nonhuman primate expertise and services to investigators at the local, regional, and national levels to advance NIH-supported research excellence, (3) Mentor and train the next generation of translational investigators with nonhuman primate expertise, and (4) Ensure the highest standards of responsible conduct of research and animal care. Plans for the next funding period build upon expertise, productivity, and innovation; strong ties with the host institution and national programs; and maximizing resources for NIH-funded research. Support is requested for Administrative Services (Director's Office, Administration and Operations Services, Information Technology Services, Facilities Improvement), Primate Services (Colony Management and Research Services, National Institute on Aging Colony, Primate Medicine Services, Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Services, Behavior Management Services, Genetics Management Services), Service Cores (Behavior Research, Endocrine, Immunology and Pathogen Detection, Inhalation Exposure, Multimodal Imaging), Scientific Research Units (Brain, Mind, and Behavior, Infectious Diseases, Reproductive Sciences and Regenerative Medicine, Respiratory Diseases), and for Outreach, the Pilot Research Program, and NPRC Consortium activities. Through targeted opportunities and University of California initiatives, the CNPRC will actively promote the recruitment of faculty to the program, and continue to build infrastructure, expertise, and essential services to meet the growing needs of investigators and trainees.